


Level Complete

by souji



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, honestly this could be seen more in a friendship light oops im sorry, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souji/pseuds/souji
Summary: It can sometimes take two to complete a level.





	Level Complete

**Author's Note:**

> me, submitting this to the drvalentines twenty years too late with a title and summary that sound like they dont even apply:

No matter what the situation was, Hinata would almost always find himself in Nanami's cottage playing video games with her. He didn't know how he'd end up there, he just  _ did _ . Playing games with Nanami was like a stimulating thing for Hinata. He'd play some games with her, and they'd either pass the time in silence or commentate as they play. It was either or when it came to them two. 

"Hey, Hinata-kun, are you alright? You haven't been focusing on the game as much." Nanami's soft voice broke through Hinata's reminiscing. As he shook his head, he heard the beep from the gamer's TV indicating that she had paused the game.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Hinata just looked down at the controller on his lap, then back to the gamer. She was now focusing on him as she waiting for his response. "I'm fine, Nanami. Don't worry." The pink haired girl just blinked twice in his direction then unpaused the game.

They had went through at least a minute of silence before Nanami broke through again. Though this time, she kept the game going. "You know, you don't have to hide anything from me, Hinata-kun. We're friends, and I trust you. You can tell me anything." When she was met to the continuing silence, the gamer just kept going. "...I know that the killing game might be getting to you, but it's alright. Hanamura-kun, Togami-kun, Koizumi-san and Pekoyama-san might be gone, but that doesn't mean anybody else is going to die either."

Buttons being pressed in an order was heard. A chime was heard next from the TV. "...I think."

Hinata just sighed. "That's exactly the point. We only  _ think _ nobody else is going to die, but we don't know a thing. Somebody could be plotting a murder as we speak, and we wouldn't know!" He gently placed the controller down onto the floor. He didn't want to break any of Nanami's equipment over his own fit. "I guess I'm just... scared.” Nanami only kept quiet as she focused on completing the level she was on. After the victory cheer was released, she paused the game again. The gamer just stared at the TV as the brunette boy stared at her in anticipation.

As she turned to face Hinata, she said, "How about if you replace that feeling of fear with belief?" When meeting his raised eyebrow and confused expression, she raised her finger and waved it around as she spoke. "If you replace that fear  _ of _ your friends with the belief _ in _ your friends, wouldn't that be better? That way instead of always being cautious of your friends, you'd be able to overcome that fear and work together."

Nanami set her controller down and lightly settled her hand over Hinata's. "Hinata-kun, I believe in every single one of you guys. You all are a bright bunch, and that's good. That means that you all get to work together towards a bright future. That you all create together." She settled for a serene smile, one that widened when Hinata returned it.

He simply responded with a laugh. "Tch. You're starting to sound like Komaeda." He lightly took her hand into his, squeezing it gently. "Though you're absolutely right Nanami. Thanks." Nanami squeezed his hand back and gave him another smile. That's when Hinata gave her sidelong glance and said, "But hey, you're talking as if you're not gonna be with us when we make this future you talk about."

She just shrugged and looked at the monitor in the corner of her cottage. "I have my own game I have to complete first."

Hinata simply chuckled as Nanami unpaused the game. They both took their respective controllers and continued playing long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> to start these notes off, holy fuck, i'm super sorry for being late. the excuse of life kicking my ass is there, but i do want to apologize! i hope you enjoy your gift! happy ( very belated ) valentine's!


End file.
